The gift of love
by ahhGirllxx
Summary: Ron is angry with Hermione and Draco stead. WARNING : CONTAINS DEATH! R&R please!


hey everyone. this is my 2nd oneshot. this story contains Death, so if you dont like, dont read. LOL. kinda suckish, but i feel this is better than my other story.

Ron's finger was almost touching the button on the remote control, so close, so very close.

It was then that Hermione yellled "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

He frowned and sneered, his face full of contempt at the petite girl.

"And why should I not, mudblood?"

She tried not to wince at the word, but did so anyway. Ron had changed and it was all her fault. She had gone public of her relationship with Draco Malfoy and Harry had been supportive. After all, he knew that Draco was giving her secretive genuine smiles and an air kiss whenever he could. They had even make a truce, but Ron was unmoving. Ron had decided to finally make known of his feelings and had even went all out to book a whole restaurant to confess when Draco and Hermione just went public like that. It was hard to take all in like that.

"Ron. Lift your hand and take it away from the button. If you press it, both of us will die. It is a muggle bomb controller. If you press it, this whole thing will explode and we will both perish immediately. You do not want it to be happen right? Ron, I know you love me but maybe, this wasn't meant to be for us. I have instead chosen another path for myself. I had a crush on you from first year to third year. But, you took no notice of me. Draco became the Head Boy, and he actually cares and all that. I love you and Harry alot, but it wasn't meant to be as I only love you as brothers. I hope you can understand that, Ron." Hermione replied. Her heart was breaking and she did not want this to happen. This was wrong, all wrong.

-FLASHBACK-

The doors to the great hall open and the couple of 3months walked in. Every chatter ceased as everybody turned to look at the couple. The one couple that everyone said was impossible, the couple that was the Heads, amazingly.

Draco cast a spell and started to speak in a booming voice. "Er, hi everyone. Ok, this is awkward but I just wanted to announce that Hermione and I have been going out for 3months and we do not want anyone to make insults at us. To me, we are the perfect couple. The bad, evil guy with the good, smart girl." At this, he smirked and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for, sweets?" Everyone gasped at the term for his girlfriend. Sweets, indeed! "Anyway, if I ever found out that you make insults at us, there will be hell to pay." He smirked again and kissed Hermione's tip of the nose lightly before bringing her to the Heads table to eat. Neither noticed a ready-to-kill-Draco-Malfoy Ronald Weasely angrily storming off to Gryffindor Tower with Harry running after him.

Two weeks later-  
Hermione was running late for Ancient Runes due to certain _reasons _when a hand came out from behind a pillar and yank Hermione behind. The mystery person used a spell to blind Hermione and also whispered isilencio/i on her. Hermione was freaked out and tried to find her wand, but remembered with a pang that she had accidentally left it in the Heads' dorms.

"Hermione. Why did you stead with Malfoy of all people? He is the enemy!" The mystery person said. Although the voice was muffled, Hermione knew that it was a guy and the fact that the guy was not from Slytherin. She frowned, and tried to speak before remembering that her voice was not there. Instead, she make hand movements (A/N: take it that Professor. Dumbledore had make them take sign language as a class) and told her 'kidnapper' that she loved Draco.

"I cannot believe you, Hermione. After all this, I was going to confess to you when you and him just came out in public, you holding the corpse's hands." With that said, her 'kidnapper' unblinded and gave her her voice back before pushing her out. "I will get you one day, Hermione fucking mudblood Granger." Ron said, now that he was alone.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Now, they were stuck in Hagrid's home. After that incident, 1month later, Hermione had recieved an invitation from Hagrid to come down and have a chat with him. When she had reached, there was no one there as Hagrid was in the forbidden forest. Not even Fang. She sighed and sat down on one of the rickety chairs, mulling things over. Just then, the whole house became dark and thick ropes binded her. A spotlight was shone on her and a person came out from within the darkness talking.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't do that anymore. I must press the button." He sighed, and without warning, pressed the button. After waiting a full 10seconds, Ron looked at the remote and grew annoyed. It had a countdown.

40..

"Ron! I can't believe you! You have done this to make me angry!" She screamed, writhing on the chair.

30..

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Is either we ended up together... or die together. You have chosen the hard way." He replied, sadness filling his eyes.

20..

"I cannot believe you, Ron. And to think that you were one of my best friends?!" She sighed, the bomb was ticking in a fast manner already.

10..

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron grabbed Hermione's hands and counted the time left with the bomb.

"9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. I love you, Hermione!"

"4.. DRACO! 3.. I LOVE, 2.. YOU.. 0" The bomb exploded, the whole house blasting too. In Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore banged the tables in a shock, Harry Potter cried in Ginny's arms, and Draco Malfoy screamed.

10years later.

Draco Malfoy, together with Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, stood infront of Hermione Granger's grave.

Hermione Anne Granger.  
Born on 12th August 1990.  
Died on June 10 2007  
_Where the body lives, the soul remains_

And, next to Hermione's grave, Ronald Weasely's grave.

Ronald Billius Weasely.  
Born on 20th December 1990.  
Died on June 10 2007  
_The last person to live is the last person alive_

Well? How was it? It just came like a spur of the moment kind of thing. Anyway, R&R please! Kinda stupid story, but still R&R!


End file.
